Freefall
by Raven42
Summary: J/J. //"Are you sure that’s enough? You do remember who you’re traveling with, right?”


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Delrey, or anything associating with either one. However, any original characters that pop up during the fic are mine.

A.N.- Hey everybody! I told you that on July 1st I'd have the first chapter ready to go for you. The third chapter is almost done, I've just decided to re-do some parts of it, so I'll try to start posting regularly. Probably every Tuesday, but I'll also try to get some posts on Saturdays too. But, enough of my ramblings. Please, remember to **read & review!**

Freefall 

Chapter One

"You're being ridiculous."

"And you're being annoying, but I haven't said anything about that yet."

"And, I might add, impossible." 

She turned and smiled sweetly at him.  "That hasn't been the first time you've called me that."

"And it certainly won't be the last." He muttered under his breath.

Jaina Solo turned around to meet the pale green gaze of Colonel Jagged Fel, her hands placed on her hips.  An evil smirk adorned her face.  "That it won't; but I'm going, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."  She said in the tone of voice she used when she wasn't going to be pushed into anything.

"Then I'm going with you." Jag said in the same tone Jaina had used only moments before.  She just looked up at him, her small hands still placing items in a small flight bag.  Jag just stared at her for a few moments, waiting for her objection.  Once he realized she wasn't going to protest, he nodded his head once; his short black hair shining in the light.  

Quickly, he turned on his heel and headed towards the door.  Her voice stopped him midway through it.

"I'm leaving at 0700.  If you intend on accompanying me, I suggest you be ready to leave by then."  Again, he nodded in acknowledgement, and continued on his path out of the door.

::::::::::

The time had passed quickly since he had left Jaina's quarters.  Since then, she had managed to do something to him that no one had been able to since he was a small child.  She'd managed to confuse him beyond belief.

When he'd first met her, he knew that she was a strong woman with a sharp tongue.  She'd been all over the holonews for years, just because of the family she belonged to.  Though, she seemed drastically different on the holonews.  The Solo family was a famous family, even out in the Unknown Regions.  They were known for their political accomplishments, their war heroism, even their knack of finding danger.  Jaina was no different.

Jag's hands paused from their packing, and his eyes drifted to the storage locker in the corner.  The only contents of its locker were those that one had to be qualified to use.  A miscellaneous assortment of blasters, detonators, and other such explosive weaponry were housed in that compartment.  It was a known fact that Jaina solo was a magnet for danger.  It clung to her like a baby bantha to its mother.

_'Of course, I have to find the danger-prone ones.'_ Jag thought while moving towards the locker.  He took only his most reliable weaponry, which included an assortment of grenades, blasters, and some of Jag's favorite weapons.  Once that was all packed away, it didn't leave much in the cabinet.

After cleaning up his quarters, Jag took one glance around the room.  Everything was immaculate, as was expected from him.  He suddenly had a feeling of fear wash over him, and he knew that this mission was not going to be routine as they had become.  

Then again, when Jaina was around, nothing could be considered routine.

He walked out the door, hearing the familiar hiss of the door shutting in his wake.  The small pilot's bag was clenched in one hand as he strolled down the corridor towards his uncle's office.

Although he hadn't been raised knowing his uncle, the two had made it a point to see each other on a solely personal basis every opportunity that they could.  Jag could recognize many similarities between Wedge and his mother.  Those resemblances were subtle, but Jag was positive they were there.  Their smile resembled each other, as did their expressions.  When Jag was with his uncle's family, the nostalgic feelings that often plagued him disappeared, and he had just recently began to feel comfortable around his extended family. 

As Jag approached the door to Wedge's office, he raised his hand to knock on it.  As his hand connected with the cold metal of the door, he remembered his uncle's words last time he visited. 

_'Knock on that door one more time, Colonel, and you'll be doing P.T. with the recruits for a week.'_

Jag knew that his uncle was only joking, but it was a threat none the less.  His hand slid from the center of the door to the control panel to its side.  The door slid open to reveal his uncle sitting behind a desk, playing some sort of hand-held game.

"Working hard?" Jag said, walking into the large office.  Pictures of his daughters, Syal and Myri, decorated the walls of the otherwise-bland office.  

At the sound of Jag's voice, Wedge's head sprung up to meet the eyes of his nephew.  A smile broke across his face as he realized that Jag was just teasing him.  "When aren't I?" Wedge was pleased when a smirk crossed Jag's features.

With each day, Wedge began to realize that although Jag looked like Soontir, he had also a bit of Syal in him.  His eyes were the first giveaway.  The expressions that shone through his eyes were identical to those of his mothers.  Each time Wedge saw Jag, he noticed more of Syal in him.  It always gave him a bittersweet feeling, thinking of his sister.

"I've got to go soon; I have decided to accompany Lieutenant Solo on her mission."  Jag said, always straight to the point.  Wedge nodded in response.  

"You have enough defense?" Wedge asked, knowing that Jag would understand fully.  

Jag nodded once before replying.  "I have almost everything out of the locker in my quarters."  

"Are you sure that's enough?  You do remember who you're traveling with, right?"  Wedge asked. 

"I'm hoping so, sir."  Jag replied.  Wedge's eyes narrowed.

"I told you to stop it with the 'sir' nonsense when we're not being official.  What do I have to do, send you back to doing physical training with the new recruits?" 

Jag shook his head negatively.  "No si-, I mean, Wedge."  The older General smiled at Jag's slip.

After a moment of silence, a more serious look adorned Wedge's face.  He swallowed hard before speaking.  "Jag, do me a favor." Wedge started.  "I know that you'll watch Jaina's back, but be careful for yourself, too.  I really don't want the first time I talk to your mom again to be because you decided to play hero.  Understand?"  

Jag nodded his head affirmatively, "Yes, I understand."  An uncomfortable silence befell the room, and both occupants looked for a way to escape the tight atmosphere.  It was Jag's comm that broke the tranquility of the room.

The tinny voice came through the small speaker of the comm.  He recognized the voice to be one of the mechanics' who had become friends with him.  "Colonel, I thought that you'd like to know that Lieutenant Solo has just entered the hangar."  Jag smiled at the reference to Jaina.  He raised the comm back up towards his mouth.

"Thank you.  I'm on my way."  With that, Jag rose from the chair.   His uncle matched his movement, walking around the desk to face him.  He extended his hand towards his nephew.

"Take care of yourself, Jag."  Wedge said, firmly grasping Jag's hand.  

"I will."  

Wedge's eye suddenly had a twinkle to it.  "And do us all a favor, and watch Jaina's back too."  

"Don't worry; she'll come back in one piece."  A slight smirk adorned Wedge's face, knowing that Jag hadn't caught the double meaning in that statement.  With a tight nod of his head, Jag left the office as quietly as he had entered.

::::::::

The muffled curses of Jaina Solo could be heard from under the cockpit's console.  As usual, the temptation of tinkering with a ship could not be ignored.  Her multitool and small hands were concealed by the open grate, and her jumpsuit was smeared with grease.  To most people, this was the Jaina that most people recognized.

She hadn't even prepped the small Corellian ship yet, for she was waiting for the Colonel to arrive.  Although they had become close over the past months, neither one knew how to exactly describe their relationship.  It was more than platonic, but less than lovers.  Then again, classifying anything with Jaina became complicated.

She knew that she had some issues that had yet to be worked out.  One such issue was her bout with the Dark side.  She'd disappointed many people during that time in her life, and it was not something that she'd like to repeat.  Although many of her family and friends had forgiven her, she still hadn't forgiven herself for being weak in a time where she needed to be strong.  Most of all, Jaina was sure that she had disappointed Jacen as well.  

Jacen.  He was a sore spot for her.  She missed her twin dearly.  The two had barely been apart for a week, the past few months had been nearly unbearable for her.  But on the flip side, she was also angry with her brother.  He had let Anakin die.  He had allowed their youngest brother lead a suicide mission, and never once had he second-guessed Anakin.  To Jaina, he never protected Anakin.  

Of course, on the logical side of Jaina's mind, she understood Jacen's reasoning for it.  It was for the benefit of the group.  But that still didn't ease Jaina's mind over her baby brother's death.  Her brothers, both of them, would always be a sore spot for her.

The sound of boots on the deck startled Jaina out of her reverie.  As she sat up, she came eye level with Jag's knees.  

"I take it you're ready to go?" She asked, slowly getting to her feet.  Jag reached a hand down to help her up.  

"Yes.  Everything's in order.  We have clearance to leave whenever you're ready."  Jag replied smoothly, his face never betraying a single emotion and his voice remaining its monotone norm.  

She wiped her hands off on a rag as she spoke.  "Sounds good.  We'll be leaving as soon as I can get the shipped prepped."  Jag nodded his head once before sitting down in the co-pilots chair.

Their hands flew across the console in front of them, prepping the ship for flight.  As the norm, the two worked in silence, only the sound of the engine's whine broke the silence.  

Jag suddenly had an uneasy feeling wash over him.  It wasn't that he was nervous, or even doubted his or Jaina's capabilities; but something wasn't right.  It was off from the normal procedure, but Jag couldn't place his finger as to where it came from.  He shook his head, and slid his hand over his face.  

_Jag, you're going insane.  Now get back to work._ He chastised himself before setting back to the task of getting off the planet.  Although he was ignoring the feeling, it still gnawed at the back of his mind.  

This mission wasn't going to go as planned.

::::::::  
_A.N.-Please remember to review!! Thanks very much. If you'd like to e-mail me, feel free to!_


End file.
